


Yuri On Ice Group Chat

by DigitalGhost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, VictUuri, group chats, ill add in phichit-gil soon dont worry, otayuri - Freeform, this chat is spread so far i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: jus the basic four. i dont know the others well enough yet XD





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!!! :D

Yurio=IcyTiger

Otabek=Otabek

Victor=Victor-y

Yuuri=YuuriK

 

IcyTiger: Victor, your username is stupid

_ *YuuriK changes IcyTiger’s name to SaltyCheerio* _

SaltyCheerio: HEY

YuuriK: don't touch victor

_ *SaltyCheerio changed YuuriK’s name to PorkBowl* _

PorkBowl: thats not right

_ *PorkBowl changed their name to PorkCutletBowl* _

PorkCutletBowl: if im pork, im a cutlet bowl.

Otabek: is my name ok

SaltyCheerio: it's fine

Victor-y: ooooh, Yuuri, look!

SaltyCheerio: AT WHAT

_ *Victor-y changed Otabek’s name to Victor’sFutureSonInLaw* _

Victor’sFutureSonInLaw: what

SaltyCheerio: YOU B****

PorkCutletBowl: now, son…

SaltyCheerio: I’M NOT YOUR SON!!!!! ALSO WHY DIDN’T IT SHOW THE ACTUAL WORD???

Victor-y: Profanity filter. We know you, Yurio.

SaltyCheerio: THAT’S NOT MY NAME!!!!!!!

_ *SaltyCheerio changed Victor-y’s name to HusbandOfThePig* _

HusbandOfThePig: thats not very nice

_ *HusbandOfThePig changed their name to SkatingHusband* _

SkatingHusband: I like the husband part ^v^

PorkCutletBowl: I THOUGHT WE WERE ONLY ENGAGED!!!!

SkatingHusband: oh yeah… :(

Skatinghusband: what about you, Otabek?

Victor’sFutureSonInlaw: um, what?

SkatingHusband: me and Yuuri said we would get married once he won gold. So did JJ and his fiance. But neither of them won gold. So me and Yuuri have been wondering when you and Yurio’s wedding will be. I do hope we’re invited…

Victor’sFutureSonInLaw: Where did you get the vibe that we’re friends? we’re not.

SkatingHusband: oh… I, well, just assumed that…

PorkCutletBowl: WAIT! ARE YOU GUYS MORE THAN FRIENDS ;) ;) ;) ;)

SaltyCheerio: SHUT UP YOU PIG

Victor’sFutureSonInLaw: yeah

SkatingHusband: Oh! That’s wonderful!!! :D

_ *SkatingHusband changed Victor’sFutureSonInLaw’s name to Otabae* _

SkatingHusband: for Yurio ;)

SaltyCheerio: THATS NOT MY NAME YOU F***!!!!!!! STUPID PROFANITY FILTER

Otabae; I kind of like it…

SaltyCheerio: like what

Otabae: the new name Victor gave me

SaltyCheerio” oh. I like it too.

PorkCutletBowl: of course you do… ;) ;) ;)

SaltyCheerio; whats that supposed to mean?

PokrCutletBowl: well the nickname was made for you. Otabek is yours, and yours alone.

SkatingHusband: well said <3

_ *PorkcutletBowl changed their name to ShipMaster* _

SaltyCheerio: f*** you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> names and such ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio=SaltyCheerio  
> Otabek=Otabae  
> Victor=SkatingHusband  
> Yuuri=ShipMaster
> 
> shout out to Yurio, happy 16th birthday!!!! :D :D :D

SkatingHusband: good morning all!!!

SaltyCheerio: it's monday

Otabae: i agree -_-

SkatingHusband: and thats another great opportunity for something great!!!!! :D

SaltyCheerio: just…

Otabae: no.

ShipMaster: i love how i wake up to this perfect ship

SkatingHusband: finishing each others sentences... <3

SaltyCheerio: SHUT UP

Otabae: don't you hurt him!!!

ShipMaster: screenshotted

SkatingHusband: posted?

ShipMaster: every website i have access to

SkatingHusband: >:)

SaltyCheerio: WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT ABOUT?????

SkatingHusband: >:)

ShipMaster: >:)

Otabae: im going to go back to my cereal now

SaltyCheerio: nooooooooo don't go!!!

Otabae: why not youre in my kitchen

SaltyCheerio: oh yeah ;)

SkatingHusband: HOW COULD YOU JUST  **F O R G E T**  THAT YOURE IN OTABEK’S KITCHEN???

SaltyCheerio: i don't know ive been here for the past four hours

Otabae: it's eight in the morning.

ShipMaster: ??????

SaltyCheerio: i went over to his house for the week

SkatingHusband: and you didnt tell your parents????

SaltyCheerio: i did

ShipMaster: but we didnt hear about it!!!!! D:

SaltyCheerio: my actual parents, d***

Otabae: fisty!

SkatingHusband: why is otabek the only one without a name that starts with S?

ShipMaster: skatinghusband, saltycheerio, shipmaster. Youre right victor! We need a S name for Otabek! :D

Otabae: please no.

ShipMaster: maybe something with super…

SkatingHusband: not skating, because ive taken that…

SaltyCheerio: shut up

ShipMaster: stupendous?

SkatingHusband: secretive?

SaltyCheerio: shut up

ShipMaster: spectacular?

SkatingHusband: so amazing?

_ *Otabae changed their name to Soup* _

Soup: happy?

ShipMaster: yeah sure

SkatingHusband: itll work

SaltyCheerio: i like soup

ShipMaster: of course you do <3 <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sporks and such ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio=SaltyCheerio  
> Otabek=Soup  
> Victor=SkatingHusband  
> Yuuri=ShipMaster

SaltyCheerio: hey guys i figured out how to get past the profanity filter

SkatingHusband: d*** it

SaltyCheerio: da fauq??? >:D >:D

ShipMaster: noooooooo

Soup: clever

SkatingHusband: I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID THAT COMPLIMENT WAS SO WORTH IT

ShipMaster: screenshotted

Soup: you guys are crazy

SaltyCheerio: *intakes breath*

Soup: except for you, Yuri.

SaltyCheerio: HA TAKE THAT YOU F***ING LOSERS OTABEK IS THE ONLY ONE AROUND HERE WHO ACTUALLY KNOW MY F***ING NAME

SkatingHusband: i know your name

SaltyCheerio: prove it b****

SkatingHusband: YUURI!!!! OUR CHEERIO SON IS SWEARING AGAIN!!!!!!!! I FORGOT WHERE WE KEE P THE SPOONS

SaltyCheerio: you think a spoon scares me, old man?

SkatingHusband: actually, theyre sporks ;)

Soup: what the heck is a spork

ShipMaster: a spork, my dear future son-in-law, is a spoon and fork mixed together. It is round, like a spoon, but still has little tines that can be used to spear food

_ ShipMaster sent an image _

Soup: that is the most ridiculous thing i have ever seen

SkatingHusband: well, some people use sporks to eat soup

Soup: no!

Soup: but wouldnt the soup fall through the tines in the front?

SkatingHusband: nope

SaltyCheerio: YOU THINK F***ING SPORKS SCARE ME OLD MAN??????

SkatingHusband: what if Otabek was pushing a spork in your direction

SaltyCheerio: F*** NO

ShipMaster: it's just a spork

Soup: is he really afraid of sporks?

SkatingHusband: no, you two misunderstood. In this scenario, Otabek wouldnt be attacking/forcing Yurio with a spork, he would be feeding, out of affection. You see, it is not the sporks he is afraid of, (though he extremely dislikes them) but being sincerely loves and being in a relationship.

Soup: wow

ShipMaster: my fiance is so deep

SaltyCheerio: F*** I HATE YOU B****

_ *SaltyCheerio has left the chat* _

_ *Soup has added SaltyCheerio* _

SaltyCheerio: nooooooooooooo

Soup: PM me

~Private Message between Soup and SaltyCheerio~

Soup: so

SaltyCheerio: no

Soup: i just want you to know that, even if you are scared of being loved and cared for, im here for you. Victor and the other Yuri, theyre here too. And with our relationship, if you want to set boundaries or restrictions, then i am more than willing to go along, as long as youre happy. Just tell me what you want.

SaltyCheerio; b**** you made me cry

SaltyCheerio: and i did want a perfect boyfriend but i got that so im think im good

Soup: i love you

SaltyCheerio: meet me back at your place in 10 minutes

SaltyCheerio: and holy f*** i love you too

~group chat~

SkatingHusband: they havent said anything in a while

ShipMaster: im starting to get worried

SkatingHusband: maybe they got busy private messaging and forgot about the cat

SkatingHusband: *chat

ShipMaster: hey we should get a cat

SkatingHusband: we already have a dog

SkatingHusband: and im allergic to cat hair

ShipMaster: oooh im sorry :’(

SkatingHusband: it's okay i get to spend enough time with a cute fluffy creature :)

Soup: im not used to this much cheese

SaltyCheerio: im surprised he didnt add sexy, since we all know thats what he thinks

SkatingHusband: MY SON IS ALIVE!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D

ShipMaster: our prayers have been answered!!!!!!!

SaltyCheerio: psh they were probably making out the whole time and not giving a s***

SkatingHusband: UH NO IT WAS ONLY HALF THE TIME

SkatingHusband: S*** I ACTUALLY SAID THAT

SaltyCheerio: oh my gawd victor the old man just said that i wonder if his brittle old bones need a rest from all dat kissing

ShipMaster: HOLY F*** YOURE GROUNDED


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NEW SOUL HAS COME  
> IM GETTING MORE COMFORTABLE IN THIS FANDOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio=SaltyCheerio  
> Otabek=Soup  
> Victor=SkatingHusband  
> Yuuri=ShipMaster

ShipMaster: i think we should add someone new to this chat

SaltyCheerio: please not JJ

SaltyCheerio: or chris

SaltyCheerio: or anyone

SkatingHusband: you don't get to schoose, youre grounded

SaltyCheerio: :(

Soup: don't worry babe ill cheer you up

ShipMaster: OH MY GAWD

SkatingHusband: HE SAID THE B WORD

Soup: oh no…

SaltyCheerio: now why did you have to provoke them>

ShipMaster: THEYRE GONNA GET MARRIED BY THE END OF THE YEAR

SkatingHusband: DIBS ON BEING BEST MAN

ShipMaster: DIBS ON BEING FLOER GIRL

SaltyCheerio: SHUT UP BOTH OF BOTH YOU

ShipMaster: WE NEED A THIRD OPINION

_ *ShipMaster has added SelfieQueen* _

SaltyCheeri: who the f*** is that

SelfieQueen: hey guys!

ShipMaster: scroll up

SelfieQueen: HOLY S*** OTAYURI IS CANON

Soup: ota… yuri?

SelfieQueen: the ship name for you and yuri

SaltyCheerio: okay who is this girl im so pissed at her

SelfieQueen: let me reveal my true identity upon your face!

SelfieQueen:  [ image ](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-_r1kSmeLyRGwP2ngfzW8uGn06PuFTavuoLZwvadz9AQPeNka)

SkatingHusband: hello phichit

SelfieQueen: hello victor! :D i hope youre treating youre fiance well?

ShipMaster: i hope so too

SaltyCheerio: well you of all people would know

Soup: yes wouldnt you know if victor wasnt treating you well?

ShipMaster: …

ShipMaster: VICTOOOOOOOOOOR OUR SON AND FUTURE SON IN LAW ARE PESTERING ME

SkatingHusband: yurio, please show some respect for your father. Otabek, i know he is not your father but if you want me and yuri’s blessings for some day in the near future, you better behave.

Soup: *snickers*

SaltyCheerio: WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEAR FUTURE?????????

SkatingHusband: i mean near future, that phrase has no other meaning

SaltyCheerio: BUT IT'S MEANING SIGNIFICANT

SkatingHusband: no

SaltyCheerio: IM F***ING 15

Soup: wasnt your birthday on march 1st?

SaltyCheerio: OH YEAH IM F***ING 16

SkatingHusband: and the significance of that is…?

SaltyCheerio: WOULD YOU EXPECT A F***ING SIXTEEN YEAR OLD TO GET MARRIED IN THE NEAR FUTURE???????

SkatingHusband: im sorry, victor is no longer available. He had been grounded.

SelfieQueen: Yuri why did you ground him? ;)

SkatingHusband: because he was inconsiderate of Yurio’s age and maturity

SaltyCheerio: MATURITY???????????

Soup: please don't offend him

SkatingHusband: im not

SaltyCheerio: I HATE THIS FAMILY

_ *SaltyCheerio has left the chat* _

SelfieQueen: sweet im part of the fam! Can i be the uncle??

Soup: sure

SelfieQueen: i will be your future uncle-in-law… you know, i think ill get you guys a hamster at the wedding

Soup: um

ShipMaster: victor won't be responding for a while, i took his phone and he is sitting in the corner

_ *ShipMaster sent a picture* _

SelfieQueen: that looks pathetically cute

SelfieQueen: hey this is a russian free zone

SelfieQueen: does anyone know something funny we can use to diss russia

Soup: don't diss russia

ShipMaster: do NOT diss russia

SelfieQueen: yeah, you guys are right, bears are cool

SelfieQueen: wait are you guys defending your boyfriends or bears

Soup: ?????????

SelfieQueen: bears are russia’s national animal

ShipMaster: i didnt know this??????

Soup: how did you know

SelfieQueen: i am smart

Soup: im sure if Yuri was here he would diss you about that. It's rather strange, him not throwing insults around every ten seconds

ShipMaster: im here

ShipMaster: oh. You meant the other yuri.

ShipMaster: :(

SelfieQueen: do you miss him otabek????

_ *Soup has added SaltyCheerio* _

SelfieQueen: you DID miss him!!! ;D

SaltyCheerio: shut up, phi-S***, before i f***ing kick your a**

SkatingHusband: aaand we’re back to normal ;)

SelfieQueen: thats a lot of sprinkled O_O

ShipMaster: what?

SelfieQueen: thos **8 things look like sprinkles. Also, why isnt yurio throwing around his usual language?

Soup: Victor and yuuri installed a profanity filter

SelfieQueen: thats wise, given present company

SaltyCheerio: WATCH YOUR MOUTH, D***

Soup: *raises eyebrows slightly*

SaltyCheerio: im just defending myself with hurtful words

Soup: fair enough


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT ALSO JJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio=SaltyCheerio  
> Otabek=Soup  
> Victor=SkatingHusband  
> Yuuri=ShipMaster  
> Phichit=SelfieQueen

SaltyCheerio: okay if anyone else is added im going to barf

_*SelfieQueen has added TheKing*_

SOUP: OH GAWD NO

SaltyCheerio: MERCY

ShipMaster: WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE HE BROKE THE S NAME STREAK

TheKing: now, now, no need to fret. Im sure the king will calm your nerves

SaltyCheerio: SHUT. THE. F***. UP.

TheKing: oh wow. Yurio you need to calm yourself down

ShipMaster: normally when someone else says yurio i egg them on, but this time…

Soup: it's JJ. no other explaination is needed

SkatingHusband: hey guys! Im not grounded anymore!!! :D

SkatingHusband:

SkatingHusband: WHY IS HE HERE

Soup: *suffering*

ShipMaster: PHICHIT WHY

SelfieQueen: I KNOW HOW TO ADD PEOPLE BUT NOT KICK THEM OUT

_*Soup has kicked TheKing*_

SaltyCheerio: THIS IS A JOYOUS DAY

Soup: thanks ~~babe~~ yuri

ShipMaster: pfffffffffffffffffff

SelfieQueen: puh-lease!

Soup: what

SkatingHusband: you couldve just not used yuri instead, we know that you use babe for him all the time

SelfieQueen: ya

ShipMaster: yah

SaltyCheeri: WHAT

Soup: oh, okay..

SaltyCheerio: WHAT

SaltyCheerio: BECKA YOU HARDLY EVER SAY BABE

SelfieQueen: DID HE JUST

SkatingHusband: YES

SaltyCheerio: B**** PLEASE WHY DO YOU GUYS EVEN BOTHER???? OUR FLIRTING AND ROMANTICISM IS A EVERYDAY OCCURRENCE

Soup: ily

SaltyCheerio: same

SelfieQueen: WHAAAAAAAAAAT

ShipMaster: WHAAAAAAAAAAT

SkatingHusband: WHAAAAAAAAAAT

SaltyCheerio: what is it now

SelfieQueen: YOU CANT SAY ‘SAME’ YOU HAVTA SAY ‘I LOVE YOU TOO’

SaltyCheerio: WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT, B****???????

SelfieQueen: I WOULDNT BE SURPRISED, YOUVE NEVER BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE, HAVE YOU??????????

ShipMaster: ooooooooooh!!!!

SkatingHusband: it's really going down in here

Soup: is yuri… defending our relationship?

SaltyCheerio: ILL HAVE YOU KNOW, PHI-S***, IT IS THE BEST RELATIONSHIP IVE BEEN IN IN MY LIFE

SkatingHusband: yeah i think so otabek

SelfieQueen: OH I GUARANTEE IT IS THE ONLY RELATIONSHIP YOUVE EVER BEEN IN

SaltyCheerio: THAT MAY BE TRUE AS F***, B****, BUT MAY I ASK WHERE YOUR RELATIONSHIP EXPERIENCE IS????????

ShipMaster: screenshotted

SkatingHusband: oh snap

SelfieQueen: I MAY NOT HAVE MUCH RELATIONSHIP EXPERIENCE WITH HUMANS,

ShipMaster: -any-

Soup: what?

SkatingHusband: he has many much hamsters

Soup: these skaters are so weird

ShipMaster: ;D

SelfieQueen: BUT THE EXPERIENCE I DO HAVE IS EXTREMELY WORTHWHILE

SaltyCheerio: TO H*** WITH WHAT YOU THINK

SelfieQueen: F*** ME IF I CARE ABOUT YOU AND OTABEK’S F***ING RELATIONSHIP

SkatingHusband: CALM DOWN

SelfieQueen: SORRY VICTRO BUT I GOTTA WIN DIS

ShipMaster: ‘Victro’ XD XD XD

_*SkatingHusband changed their name to Victro*_

Soup: i think it's gonna be a while before they chill out

ShipMaster: yeah

SaltyCheerio: D***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fighting and people ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio=SaltyCheerio  
> Otabek=Soup  
> Victor=Victro  
> Yuuri=ShipMaster  
> Phichit=SelfieQueen

Victro: this name

SaltyCheerio: I BET YOU LOOK AT EVERY VICTUURI POST AND TRY TO IMAGINE YOURSELF MAKING OUT WITH SOME GIRL

Victro: is glorious

SelfieQueen: HOW DARE YOU ASSUME MY GENDER

ShipMaster: youre the one thats glorious

SaltyCheerio: HOW DARE YOU ASSUME YOU HAVE THE STABILITY TO BE GAY

ShipMaster: maybe if we add someone more innocent it could ease the fighting levels

SelfieQueen: A PERSON DOESNT NEED TO BE STABLE TO BE GAY

Soup: sure go ahead

SaltyCheerio: YOURE RIGHT THEY JUST HAVE TO BE QUEER

_ *ShipMaster has added Mini-me* _

SelfieQueen: MINAMI IS THAT YOU

Mini-me: yeeeeeeeeees!!! ;)

SaltyCheerio: TELL PHI-S*** THAT HE DOESNT DESERVE TO BE GAY AND EVEN IF HE ISNT STRAIGHT, HE DOESNT DESERVE TO HAVE A GAY BOY

Mini-me: *breathes*

Mini-me: boi

SelfieQueen: NEVER MIND THAT TELL F***ING YURO THAT HE CANT TELL A GAY WHAT TO DO SINCE HE HARDLY HAS ANY EXPERIENCE BEING ONE   
Soup: this is getting offensive

SaltyCheerio: BECKA FLIP PHI-S*** OFF FOR ME PLEES

Soup: any specific reason?

SaltyCheerio: …he called me yuro

Mini-me: awwww!!!! Thats so cute <3

SaltyCheerio: i don't want to tell you to shut up, but be quiet

ShipMaster: HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MINAMI LIKE THAT

SaltyCheerio: hey i said i didnt want to he is a cinnamon roll

Mini-me: actually some people call me a chicken nugget

SaltyCheerio: what the f***

Mini-me: well my dirty blonde hair represents the chicken nugget and the red streak in the front is ketchup

Victro: that is adorable!!!!

_ *Victro changed Mini-me’s name to ChikenNugget* _

ShipMaser: um 

Victro: yes?

ShipMaster: I DON'T WANNA TELL HIM IT'S TOO PRESSURING SOMEONE ELSE PLEASE

Victro: YUURI!!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!

ChikenNugget: actually it's fine like this just leave it

Soup: we will take this secret to our graves

ChikenNugget: *nods*

Victro: I am so confused??????

ShipMaster: hey does anyone know what phichit is up to? He hasnt answered or insulted yurio in a while

SaltyCheerio: hes probably mourning over his defeat with his f***ing hamsters

SelfieQueen: actually i have better things to do, unlike you yurio

SaltyCheerio: HEY WINNING THE F***ING WORLD GRAND PRIX FINAL IS SOMETHING WORTHWHILE, UNLIKE YOUR LIFE

ShipMaster: Yurio, we will kick you out of this chat if you don't behave

SaltyCheerio: go ahead, b****, youll be giving me what i want

Victro: Otabek, if we ask you, will you leave this chat for a while?

Soup: sure

SaltyCheerio: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ChikenNugget: hooray!!! No more swearing!!! :D

ChikenNugget: how about we just use faces for a while to describe how we feel?

ShipMaster: sure!

ChikenNugget: ;D

SelfieQueen: :P

Victro: ^v^

ShipMaster: OvO

Soup: -_-

SaltyCheerio: idiots

Soup: D:

SaltyCheerio: not you

Soup: :D

ChikenNugget: ^v^

SelfieQueen: -_-

Victro: >:(

SelfieQueen: D:>

ShipMaster: >: \

SelfieQueen: :’(

ShipMaster: ;D

SelfieQueen: :D

ChikenNugget: <3

Soup: :)

SaltyCheerio: what?

Victro: >:(

ShipMaster: >:(

ChikenNugget: >:(

SelfieQueen: >:P

Soup: :/

SaltyCheerio -_-

Soup: :)

SaltyCheerio: ‘,:\

Soup: ;D

SaltyCheerio: ‘,:\

Soup: ;3

SaltyCheerio: ‘,:\

Soup: *v*

SaltyCheerio: ‘,:\

Soup: <3

SaltyCheerio: ‘,:\

Victro: JUST KISS ALREADY

Soup: (^)3

SaltyCheerio: XD

Soup: ‘,:)

SaltyCheerio: (^)3

ChikenNugget: (^)><(^)

SelfieQueen: (^)><(x)

ShipMaster: ‘,:\

SelfieQueen: dead duck

ShipMaster: D:<

Soup: <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*) <(*)

SelfieQueen: what the crap

Soup: army of ducks out to get you

SelfieQueen: FLEEEEEEEEEE

ChikenNugget: how dramatic XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkwardness for a select few people XD XD the thing victor refers to is my own imagination hoping a famous skater shows up at my lessons XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio=SaltyCheerio  
> Otabek=Soup  
> Victor=Victro  
> Yuuri=ShipMaster  
> Phichit=SelfieQueen  
> Minami=ChikenNugget

Victro: guys i lost my jacket someone ehlp

Victro: *help

SaltyCheerio: yeah. We know what you meant

Victro: well i wasnt sure because my mind is haywire because ive lost my jacket

SelfieQueen: yuuri did you take victor’s jacket?

Soup: ...why are you not insulting yurio anymore

SelfieQueen: what

SelfieQueen: oh i kinda got a little drunk earlier

Soup: ah

ShipMaster: i didnt take his jacket why would i even do that

SelfieQueen: i don't know, maybe to snuggle yourself in and breathe/live the scent of victor nikiforov

ShipMaster: thats a good idea

ChikenNugget: what would victor smell like, i wonder?

Victro: THIS IS GETTING WEIRD

Soup: i bet yuuri could tell us

Victro: YUURI  N O

SelfieQueen: *chants* TELL US TELL US TELL US

ShipMaster: okay

Victro: YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST

_ *SaltyCheerio has kicked Victro* _

SaltyCheerio: we don't need any more unnecessary dialogue. Now *rests hands on chin* tell us, Yuuri. What does Victor Nikiforov smell like?

ShipMaster: well, he smell really sweet and fresh, like the ocean. Sometimes he likes to put on a bit of cologne, usually something spicy, like cinnamon, for a public appearance. When he is just hanging around or practing, he has this mint scent that comes naturally, no cologne or toothpaste needed.

ChikenNugget: wow

Soup: victor is gonna kill you when he gets back in

SelfieQueen: how about we switch it up then

_ *SelfieQueen has kicked ShipMaster* _

_ *SelfieQueen has added Victro* _

SelfieQueen: TELL US VICTOR

ChikenNugget: WHAT DOES YUURI KATSUKI SMELL LIKE

Soup: IF YOU DON'T TELL US

SaltyCheerio: WE WILL SEND YUURI’S PIGGY A** SOMEWHERE YOULL NEVER SEE IT AGAIN

Soup: thats a little harsh

SelfieQueen: we shouldnt have let him pick the threat

ChikenNugget: IF YOU DON'T TELL US I WILL NEVER GIVE BACK YOUR JACKET

Victro: OKAAAAAY!!!!!! SHEESH

SaltyCheerio: why in the f*** would you take his jacket

ChikenNugget: for the fandom

SelfieQueen: im not even going to ask

Soup: just tell us victor

Victro: to me, Yuuri smells like hot chocolate when it's still piping hot. This is just him natural scent though, when he is on the ice i can smell him from across the rink. On the ice, yuuri smells like the delicious pork cutlet bowls when theyve just gotten off the grill. That may just be wishful thinking, though

Soup: …

SelfieQueen: why are they both food analogies

SaltyCheerio: you think he is piping hot, not just his scent, huh victor?

Victro: you got me ;)

ChikenNugget: who else should we get the scent from

SelfieQueen: PM me plz minami

~Private Message between SelfieQueen and ChikenNugget~

SelfieQueen: YURIO

ChikenNugget: OTABEK

SelfieQueen: YURIO

ChikenNugget: OTABEK

SelfieQueen: YURIO

ChikenNugget: FINE

~Group Chat~

_ *ChikenNugget has kicked SaltyCheerio* _

_ *SelfieQueen has added ShipMaster* _

ChikenNugget: ALL RIGHT, ‘BECKA’

Soup: no please mercy

SelfieQueen: AS THE ONLY ONES NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP IN THIS CHAT, WE HAVE SINGLE-PEOPLE RIGHTS

ChikenNugget: SO TELL US

Victro: oh g**

SelfieQueen: WHAT DOES YURIO PLISETSKY SMELL LIKE?

Soup: what if i don't say anything

~Private Message between SelfieQueen and ChikenNugget~

SelfieQueen: CRAP

ChikenNugget: WAIT I HAVE A PLAN

~Group Chat~

ChikenNugget: then we will take your motorcycle

Soup: it's all the way in Kazakhstan and you b****es are not

Victro: fisty

ShipMaster: he loves his ride

Soup: shut up please

ChikenNugget: do you think you know where we are? I know where you are

_ ChikenNugget sent a picture _

Soup: okay but

ShipMaster: how did you get the angle from UNDER HIM????

ChikenNugget: i have a weird history with vents

SelfieQueen: lets just say we are perfectly capable of stealing your motorcycle

Soup: you wouldnt know how to drive it

SelfieQueen: we will work that out later

ShipMaster: you guys would get arrested

SelfieQueen: who cares we’d have a motorcycle

Soup: fine fine don't take my baby

ShipMaster: but i thought yurio was your baby!!!

Victro: no they don't have a baby right now we’ll have to wait until they get married, then wait about 9 months, and THEn theyll have a baby ;)

Soup: WHAT

SelfieQueen: BUT

ShipMaster: THEYRE

ChikenNugget: BOIS

Victro: is that a problem? ;)

Soup: OBVIOUSLY

SelfieQueen: what if one of them was transgender, then it would work

Soup: DOES ME OR YURI SEEMS LIKE TRANSGENDERS TO YOU

SelfieQueen: lets ask him

ShipMaster: PHICHIT N O

_ *SelfieQueen has added SaltyCheerio* _

SelfieQueen: PHICHIT YES

SaltyCheerio: what the f***

SelfieQueen: yurio are you transgender

SaltyCheerio: h*** no why

_ *SelfieQueen has kicked SaltyCheerio* _

SelfieQueen: see? That wasnt so bad

ChikenNugget: ….i expected more explosions and swearing

Victro: or explosions of swearing

SelfieQueen: weeeeell neither of those happend so yay! :D

Soup: hey

Victro: hi!

Soup: maybe we should talk a bit more about whatever, so when yurio gets back in he won't see what we were talking about

SelfieQueen: good idea!

ChikenNugget: what should we talk about? Remember this has to be something that won't enrage/madden Yurio

Victro: such vocablulary, im impressed!

ShipMaster: how old are you agian, Minami?

ChikenNugget: 17

SelfieQueen: WAIT JUST A SECOND

Soup: what

SelfieQueen: MINAMI IS OLDER THAN YURIO

Victro:

SHipMaster:

Soup:

SelfieQueen: OKAY ANNOUNCMENT MINAMI IS NOT 17 HE IS 7. ALL IN FAVOR?

Soup: *raises hand*

ShipMaster: *raises hand also*

Victro: *holds yuuri’s hand while raising mine as well*

ChikenNugget: hand!!!!!

SelfieQueen: MINAMI YOU ARE NOW 7

ChikenNugget: I didnt learnt to skate till i was 8. Can someone teach me please? ;)

Victro: hey that reminds me of a litte story can i tell it please?

SelfieQueen: sure!

Victro: so a few years ago i had this friend in america and they worked at a ice rink and also taught skating lessons. Well, they heard i was somewhatish nearby and they asked me if i could come talk to their class for a bit. An inside look at the professional skating world, you know? So, i decided to go, and i got there a bit early and there were lots of kids and teenagers there and there was this one girl about 12ish who kept staring at me creepily. I ignored it, but then when the classes were getting together i went over to my friend and as it turned out the girl who kept staring was in that class and when the instructor introduced me, she squealed a bit and feel over and pretty much fangirled. The rest of the kids were a lot younger and couldnt understand why she was freaking out and i just stood there trying not to laugh. Overall it was a very interesting experience :)

ChikenNugget: i bet when shes gone professional she’ll go up to you and expect you to remember her

Victro: well maybe

SaltyCheerio: sup b****es

SelfieQueen: How’d he get in here???????????

SaltyCheerio: ever heard of hacking, b****?

ShipMaster: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE

SaltyCheerio: THERES A F***ING PROFANITY FILTER I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT

ShipMaster: THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT   
ChikenNugget: im 7 now ^v^

SaltyCheerio: awwwww f***

ShipMaster: !!!!!!!!!!!!

Soup: XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio=SaltyCheerio  
> Otabek=Soup  
> Victor=Victro  
> Yuuri=ShipMaster  
> Phichit=SelfieQueen  
> Minami=ChikenNugget
> 
> IMMENSE REFERENCES WARNING

SelfieQueen: lets play a game

Victro: currently getting ready to fear for my life

SelfieQueen: nooo this will be fun and non-hurtful!

Victro: currently fearing for my life

SelfieQueen: the game is called…

Victro: YUURI HOLD ME

SelfieQueen: no. It's called What Are The Greatest One-Liners You Can Thin of

ChikenNugget: me likey!!!!

SaltyCheerio: im one h*** of a butler

ChikenNugget: it's the maaaaap!!! :D

Victro: boi

SelfieQueen: is that your one-liner

Victro: yup :)

SelfieQueen: well i have one for yuuri

ShipMaster: ...should i be scared

SelfieQueen: I’M A PORK CUTLET BOWL FATALE THAT ENTHRALLS MEN

ShipMaster: ...that wasnt as bad as i thought it would be

SaltyCheerio: I WILL USE THIS AGAINST YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE

Victro: great going, phichit. Youve made yuuri sad

SelfieQueen: actually it's yurio’s fault because he is threatening him

ShipMaster: :(

Soup: *sneezes*

ChikenNugget: ...is that your one-liner?

Soup: yeah, Yuri thinks my sneezes are majestic

SaltyCheerio: i do not!!!!!

Soup: yes you do. Last week when you were at my house and i was making scrambled eggs, you stumbled into the kitchen super tired. I sneezed, then you said my sneezes are majestic in a drunkish sort of way. I even took a video

SelfieQueen: SHOW US

_ Soup sent a video _

Soup: ...i didnt notice you taking that banana before

SaltyCheerio: ...bananas are good

ShipMaster: why were you so tired, yurio?

_ *SaltyCheerio has kicked ShipMaster and Victro* _

SaltyCheerio: i pulled an all-nighter and  may or may not have broken into 4 houses and kindapped 3 cats

SaltyCheerio: im deleting this message now if any of you tell them, be aware that i know where you live

_ *SaltyCheerio has added ShipMaster and Victro* _

SaltyCheerio: i wasnt feeling well and i couldnt go to sleep. Im all better now tho

Victro: im not buying it

ShipMaster: guys is that what he said

Soup: yup

ChikenNugget: of course!

SelfieQueen: indeed

~Private Message between SaltyCheerio and SelfieQueen~

SaltyCheerio: you suck at lying

SelfieQueen: i know

~Group Chat~

ChikenNugget: any other one-liners anybody got?

SaltyCheerio: so what, do we just go in and POW POW POW!!! And free the prisoners?

ShipMaster: why would yurio choose that?

Soup: what was that noise?

SaltyCheerio: laser guns ‘,:)

ChikenNugget: uh, no yurio, i think you mean BHEW BHEW BHEEEW

SelfieQueen: actually, theyre more like PACHEW PACHEW PACHEW

Victro: okay enough with the bad sound effects. Besides, theyre more like BLAM BLAM BLAM

ShipMaster: …

ShipMaster: am i missing something here

ChikenNugget: he never saw it!

ShipMaster: saw what

Soup: a really good anime

ShipMaster: IM SORRY IF I WAS BUSY OBSESSING OVER A FLAWLESS, WORLD RENOWNED FIGURE SKATING CHAMPION AND ACTUALLY BEING PRODUCTIVE IN MY LIFE DURING CHILDHOOD

Victro: im so touched! OvO

SaltyCheerio: great f***ing job yuuri i bet hes reached minami levels of fanboying over in russia

ChikenNugget: ...should i be offended

SaltyCheerio: no

ChikenNugget: okay...?

Soup: turn to page 394.

SelfieQueen DOBBY HAS A SOCK!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squad goes skating!!!!! Also my Yuri On iCe shirt arrived and i am so happy!!!!! :D :D :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio=SaltyCheerio  
> Otabek=Soup  
> Victor=Victro  
> Yuuri=ShipMaster  
> Phichit=SelfieQueen  
> Minami=ChikenNugget

ChikenNugget: heeeeeeeyyyy

ChikenNugget: is anybody heeeeeeeeeerrrrre

SaltyCheerio: what now?

ChikenNugget: i want someone to go to the rink with meeeee

Soup: shouldnt you be working on your routines with your coach?

ChikenNugget: well yeeeeaaaaaah but i was thinking just to go to the general skate times so we could skate together and have fun and mess around

ChikenNugget: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees??? OvO

Soup: me and Yuri will go

SaltyCheerio: who said????

Soup: it will be no fun without you

Victro: awwwwww!!!!!!! <3 <3

ChikenNugget: hey!!!

Soup: sorry-it will be very little fun without you, Yuri

SaltyCheerio: …

SaltyCheerio: fiiiiiiiiiiine

ShipMaster: victor will you go with me

Victro: of course!!!!!!! :D

ShipMaster: :D

ChikenNugget: phichit will you come?

SelfieQueen: glad to see im not forgotten ;) and as long as i can bring a guest

Victro: who would you bring?

SelfieQueen: they are a surprise

ChikenNugget: they sound delightful!!! :D :D

SaltyCheerio: wtf

_*Later*_

Soup: what rink

ChikenNugget: oh gee i don't know it's name i um ask yuuri he shalt know which one

SaltyCheerio: shalt?

Soup: KATUSKI YURI

ShipMaster: YES OTABEK ALTIN

Soup: WHAT RINK DOES PHICHIT CHULANONT SPEAKETH OF

ShipMaster: I KNOW NOT IT'S NAME BUT I SHALT SENDETH IT'S ADDRESS TO YOU IN PRIVATE MESSAGING

Soup: I SHALT AWAIT YON MESSAGE

SaltyCHeerio: what the actual f***

Victro: yurio…!

SaltyCheerio: victor, there is a profanity filter.

_*Later*_

ShipMaster: kay phichit we’re all here where are you

SelfieQueen: im almost there just give me a min

Victro: me and yuuri will be out on the ice

Soup: first, can we all agree to NOT show off our skating skills to the public? Plus , there might be fangirls around

SaltyCheerio: H*** NO

SelfieQueen: alright me and sueng-gil have payed for stuff where are u guys

ShipMaster: UM WHAT

Victro: whatgksjoiejfsklueijs

ShipMaster: great going, phichit. You made victor fall from surprise

SalyCheerio: I SAW HIM DO IT, IT WAS FUN TO WATCH THE B**** FALL

ShipMaster: Yurio, we are in the same building, i can easily come over and kick you with my ‘knife shoes’

SaltyCheerio:  FJSKHFOSY THAT DESCRIPTION OF SKATES IS TRADEMARKED

Soup: he’s hiding now i cant find him

ChikenNugget: found him

_ChikenNugget sent a video_

Victro: yurio how dare you nearly trample minami like that

SaltyCheerio: he was in the way!!!!!

Soup: lost him again. Come out Yuri!

SaltyCheerio im staying here it's cold and lonely

Victro: thats not good!!!

SaltyCheerio: it's better than good for me

ShipMaster: YURIO WE ARE PUTTING UP SIGNS FOR MY LOST SON IF YOU DON’T SHOW UP IN FIVE MINUTES

ChikenNugget: Yuuri!!!!!!! Where did that feistyness come from????

SelfieQueen: Yurio had to get it from somewhere, didnt he?

Soup: good point

Victro: YURIO WE’RE SERIOUS SHOW YOURSELF

SaltyCheerio: no

Victro: GAH!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skating and romance and yeah :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls be aware im obssessed with OST's, so for the song that Otabek and Yurio do, its Serenade For Two from the Yuri On Ice ALbum. Its really good music, listen to it!!!! :D :D :D ;D

SaltyCheerio: youll never find me

Victro: we’re looking. Just please stay in the building, okay?

SaltyCheerio: i cant make any promises

Soup: Yuri. Stay in the building.

SaltyCheerio: you got it

ShipMaster: why am i not surprised

ChikenNugget: because you’re used to otayuri. I am not

SelfieQueen: guys we need to stop texting on the ice, minami just fell over

Victro: you and me both minami

ShipMaster: i actually think it was him fanboying too hard

ChikenNugget: yES

Soup: is everything okay?

ChikenNugget: yeAh but when i felL over the caPs lock goT messed up so iT randOmly spasms oUt sometimEs

SelfieQueen: this is gonna be fun >:3

SaltyCheerio: what the f*** is that

SelfieQueen: evil face that has an adorable faced mouth

SalatyCheerio: so… the evil face had a adorable face as hostage, and stole its mouth?

SelfieQueen: great idea!!!!

ShipMaster: yurio are you going to tell us where you are or do we have to look around with no hints?

SaltyCheerio: no hints >:3

Soup: you seem happy

SaltyCheerio: well yeah i think this place’s hot chocolate has caffeine in it

ShipMaster: …

ShipMaster: EVERYONE TO THE CONCESSIONS

ChikenNugget: heS not tHere

Victro: d*** it

SHipMaster: VICTOR!!!!!!!!!!

Victo: i sowwy, plweese fowwgive me :3333

Soup: guys we need to find Yuri

Victro: Minami did you see any evidence of yurio being there when you checked? Like them being sold out of hot chocolate?

ChikenNugget: nOpe nothiNg

Victro: ive lost my son!!!!!!!!

ChikenNugget: ohhhHh nooo is yUrio okay?

ShipMaster: um...he is lost. You went and looked for him!

ChikenNugget: no i diDnt

Soup: yes you did, you said earlier he wasnt at the concessions

ChikenNugget: he wAs there!!!!!! He mugGed me!!!

SelfieQueen: what?

Victro: EXPLAIN

ChikenNugget: so i wEnt to the conseSsions to get a pretZel, but when i got there yuriO was in liNe, orderinng lots of hot chOcolates, and so i tHought maybe he was getTing them for oUr group, so i ofFered to help him carry thHe cups, but tHen he finished up anOther cup and he Stole my phone and pretenDed to be me to leaVe a false traiL. After i gOt my phone baCk he got thRee more hoT chocoLates and ran oUt the doOr

ShipMaster: we told him not to leave the building!!!!!!

Soup: he better be okay after we find him

Victro: my son is still lost!!!!!! D:

SelfieQueen: i just wanted to come skate relaxingly with Sueng-gil :(

ChikenNugget: well you better bring hiM along for the ridE then!!!!!!!!!

SelfieQueen: what ride

ChikenNugget: to fiNd yuRio, of course!!!!!

SelfieQueen: fiiiiiiiine

_*Later*_

Soup: ive found him

_Soup sent a picture_

ChikenNugget: he lOoks so deFeated!!!!!!

SelfieQueen: *resumes skating with sueng-gil*

Victro: did you even leave the rink

SelfieQueen: no

Soup: im taking Yurio back to my place, he had been grounded

ShipMaster: didnt he just get over being grounded from something else?

Victro: yeah

Victro: he said maybe my brittle old bones needed a break from kissing you

ShipMaster: oh yeah

ChikenNuggget: thiS sounds iNteresting XD XD xD

Victro: oh you don't know all of it… this group chats come a long way

ShipMaster: yet, we cant reverse our old ways

Victro: ;)

ShipMaster: ;)

SelfieQueen: GOODNESS ME

SelfieQueen: WHAT HAVE YOu TWO BEEN UP TO

Victro: it's nothin you need to know ;)

ChikenNugget: bUt i waNna know!!!

ShipMaster: trust me, you don't

ChikenNugget: :(

Victro: trust me, you really don't

ChikenNugget: fiiiiiiiiIiiiiiiiiiinE!!!!!!!!!!

SelfieQueen: i think this conversation has died

Soup: quite so

ChikenNugget: weLl then i tHink we shoUld start a new onE

Victro: what about?

SaltyCheerio: grapes

ShipMaster: i approve

Victro: why the crap grapes

SaltyCheerio: since im grounded again Beka took away my food stashes and im hungry

SelfieQueen: but grapes?!??!?!?!?!?

SaltyCheerio: yeah grapes

SaltyCheerio: theyre these small purple ovals tha have a thin skin on the outside and some werid juicy stuff on the inside

SelfieQueen: i know what a grape is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SaltyCheerio: and they sometimes come in green

SelfieQueen: I FREAKING KNOW WHAT A GRAPE IS YURIO

Soup: what do you get if you take out the ‘I freaking know what’ from Phichit’s sentence

ShipMaster: *O*

ChikenNugget: oh mY XD

_*Victro changed SaltyCheerio’s name to YuriTheGrape*_

YuriTheGrape: WHAT THE F****!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YuriTheGrape: WHY CANT I CHANGE IT BACK I LIKE CHEERIOS

Victro: i changed the settings so only i can change usernames c:<

ChikenNugget: youRe evil!!!! I liKe it!!! :D

Victro: the evilness? Of me? ^.^

Soup: just wondering if youre going to change anyone else’s names

Victro: hm…

SelfieQueen: QUICK SOMONE THINK OF A FOOD THAT GOES WELL WITH GRAPES

ChikenNugget: pretzel stiCks

_*Victro changed Soup’s name to BekaThePretzel*_

BekaThePretzel: …

BekaThePretzel: i suppose it could be worse

YuriTheGRape: LIKE A F***ING GRAPE

ChikenNugget: or a cHicken nuggeT

Victro: WHAT

ShipMaster: what

Victro: IS THAT HOW YOU SPELL CHIKEN NUGGET

SelfieQueen: ...yeah

Victro: MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE

ShipMaster: :(

Victro: except you, yuuri <3

ShipMaster: :)

ChikenNugget: you guys are so sappy and i love it

YuriTheGrape: I WILL NOT HAVE THE PIG BEAT ME AT ANYTHING

YuriTheGrape: HEY BEKA

BekaThePretzel: YES YURI

YuriTheGrape: WHENEVER I HEAR YOU

BekaThePretzel: BANDS BEGIN TO PLAY

YuriTheGrape:  IT'S OUR SERENADE

BekaThePretzel: FOR TWO

ShipMaster: …

Victro: why did you guys use Michele Crispino’s free skate music

YuriTheGrape: HOW DO I FORGET YOU

BekaThePretzel: THIS FEELING INSIDE

YuriTheGrape: I AM ALWAYS WATCHING

BekaThePretzel: OVER YOU

SelfieQueen: ...thats not creepy at all

YuriTheGrape: *chucks rose* we’re dancing in the moonlight...

BekaThePretzel: *catches rose in mouth* tonight, you will belong to me, only you…

ChikenNugget: ooOoh!!!!! So cutE!!!!!!!!!! <333333

BekaThePretze: you mean the world to me, my lady…

Victro: OHMYGAWSHKFJSUTIOESHGIHGKLDSHGIOSHFGKVLJHSNORUYHFSJEGLKHTFSDOUIGKLH

ShipMaster: i think theyve got us beat, victor

YuriTheGrape: i can be as brave as a knight for you!

BekaThePretzel: no one loves you like the way I do!

YuriTheGrape: lets… fly over the moon!!!!!

BekaThePretzel: whenever i touch you…

YuriTheGrape: music seems to stop! Ive never felt this way…

BekaThePretzel: so true!!!!

YuriTheGrape: *mic drop*

_*SelfieQueen changed Group Chat name to Otayuri HeadQuarters*_

YuriTheGrape: well f*** it

BekaThePretzel: does this mean we win?

Victro: yes. For once, Victuuri has not claimed victory :/

YuriTheGrapes: HA B****ES


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay jokes, bananas, Yurio flipping out again, minami defends the fandom and Victor sends memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might take me longer to post from now on, because ill be going to my friends to write my fics after school ends, since i normally write them during class. Oooor it could take me sooner, since i wont have to be pretending to do classwork!! XD

ChikenNugget: is everyoNe good to leave the rink

SelfieQueen: I wanna stay here with sueng-gil for a bit if thats okay :)

Victro: okay don't have too much sex

ShipMaster: WOAH VICTOR

YuriTheGrape: THERE ARE F***ING CHILDREN

BekaThePretzel: Since when have you stood up for children?

YuriTheGrape: itll help me get un-grounded faster don't question me

ShipMaster: VICTOR

ShipMaster: WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU SAY THAT?

ShipMaster: hey guys did anyone notice victor acting wierd earlier

ChikenNugget: no wHy

ShipMaster: he got drunk

ShipMaster: again

ShipMaster: ive lost track of which time it is now, somewhere around 6 or 7

YuriTheGrape: that you KNOW of ;)

BekaThePretzel: good thing my boyfriend doesnt get drunk at all the time :)

YuriTheGrape: um

BekaThePretzel: i know but we wanna sound better than that, yuri

YuriTheGrape: gotcha

YuriTheGrape: :)

Victor: yuri lets take a bath

ChikenNugget: im surpRised he can tyPe correctLy

YuriTheGrape: and then theres you, who is surprsingly not drunk

ChikenNugget: ^v^

SelfieQueen: is victor drunk again

Victro: PICHITH IS THAT YUO CAN EM AND YURI USE YORU HASMETRS TO TAKE A BAHT WITH

SelfieQueen: question answered

Victro: OTABEK

BekaThePretzel: Yeah?

Victro: YUO HAV MY BLESING

BekaThePretzel: Okay

BekaThePretzel: I’ll keep that in mind

Victro: whoo wans som MEMES

SelfieQueen: why is memes the only word he spelled right

_ Victro sent an image _

_ Victro sent an image _

_ Victro sent an image _

_ Victro sent an image _

_ Victro sent an image _

_ Victro sent an image _

_ Victro sent an image _

YuriTheGrape: HOLD THE F***

BekaThePretzel: So this is what a fandom does

ChikenNugget: well theRes tons more thingS we do!!!!

BekaThePretzel: Like…?

ChikenNugget: LIKE FANART AND FAnFICS AND TUMbLR AND MERCHENDIsE AND SOUNdTRACKS AnD FANDoMING

BekaThePretzel: *raises eyebrows slightly*

Victro: YOU HAVEE SUCH BEAUTIFULL EYEBROWS TABEK

BekaThePretzel: oh no

YuriTheGrape: LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE S***

SelfieQueen: i kinda wanna see where this is going

YuriTheGrape: wait

_ *YuriTheGrape has kicked BekaThePretzel* _

YuriTheGrape: YOU MAY BE F***ING DRUNK BUT IM STILL GONNA MAKE YOU REMEMBER THIS, B****. YOU HAVE YOUR POLE-DANCING, GLASSES-WEARING PIG. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SEE IN HIM BUT I HAVE BEAUTIFUL MAN. A BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL MAN. I HAVE SPENT SIXTEEN YEARS ON THIS PLANET AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MAN OR WOMAN AS BEAUTIFUL AS HE. AND I AM PROBABLY THE LUCKIEST GUY ALIVE TO SAY TRUTHFULLY THAT OTABEK ALTIN F***ING CARES ABOUT ME. SO I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO BUT YOU MAKE ONE MOVE, ONE F***ING INCH, TOWARD MY BEKA, YOU’LL BE WISHING YOU’D NEVER MET ME

_ *YuriTheGrape has added BekaThePretzel* _

ChikenNugget: 0_0

BekaThePretzel: Can someone tell me what happened, please?

YuriTheGrape: anyone tell him and ill murder you

_ *Private Messaging between BekaThePretzel and SelfieQueen* _

BekaThePretzel: How much?

SelfieQueen: it took up 2 screenshots so 10 bucks

BekaThePretzel: You charge so much.

SelfieQueen: trust me, it's worth it this time

_ *Group Chat* _

BekaThePretzel: Yura, are you going to tell me?

YuriTheGrape: ...no

ChikenNugget: even wHen fighTing theyre sO cute!!! <333

YuriTheGrape: can you not

ChikenNugget: buuuuuuUuuuuut OtayuRi!!!

BekaThePretzel: Yuri, are you happy with our relationship?

YuriTheGrape: well duh

BekaThePretzel: then let him be

YuriTheGrape: FIIIIINE

Victro: wow

ShipMaster: this has gotten interesting

SelfieQueen: where were you two???

ShipMaster: um

Victro: how bout we NOT go there

ShipMaster: yeah, lets do that :)

SelfieQueen: …

SelfieQueen: were you two f***ing again

ChikenNugget: i did hear sOme slurpiNg noises…

BekaThePretzel: Bananas are gay

ChikenNugget: …

ShipMaster: …

SelfieQueen: …

YuriTheGrape: uM WHAT   
Victro: are you implying that i am a banana

BekaThePretzel: No

BekaThePretzel: But bananas certainly aren’t straight

BekaThePretzel: Why are most figure skaters homo

BekaThePretzel: Because we choreograph our routines so expertly, we don't skate in a straight line

YuriTheGrape: O.O

BekaThePretzel: Why is Harry Potter gay

SelfieQueen: oh

BekaThePretzel: Because all he does is fly in circles around the quidditch pitch

YuriTheGrape: I DON'T F***ING DESERVE YOU

Victro: why all these gay jokes

BekaThePretzel: They just came to mind

BekaThePretzel: I feel like the plot lines in our lives aren’t like other peoples’; they’re usually just straight lines

SelfieQueen: OOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!

Victro: ours are more wavy, curved… Anything but straight

BekaThePretzel: ;)

Victro: ;)

ChikenNugget: GOODNeSS


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Guang Hong!!! :P

YuriTheGrape: do any of you b****es and Otabek wanna see something i made

BekaThePretzel: How should I respond?

YuriTheGrape: you don't have to in fact you may want to look away in a moment, im not directing this at you

YuriTheGrape:     

        _

      I   I

 _ _ I   I_

I  '   '    '  I

I             I  )

 

Victro: OH

SelfieQueen: WELL S*** I THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA SHOW US HIS ART AND CRAFTS

YuriTheGrape: art is crap, more like

ShipMaster: WHAT ABOUT OUR PARENTING TECHNIQUES MADE YOU TURN OUT THIS WAY

YuriTheGrape: nothing, i was raised inrussia

Victro: I WAS IN IT

YuriTheGrape: i was raised in russia without victor

Victro: :’(

ChikenNugget: you know, im kiNda used to YuRio now

Victro: LOOK WHAT YOUVE DONE

YuriTheGrape; *sarcastically* what have i done

Victro: YOUVE MADE THE CINNAMON ROLL USED TO YOUR WAYS

YuriTheGrape: at least hes not participating

ShipMaster: that is true…

BekaThePretzel: Im sorry for this, i take full responsibility

Victro: um wHY

ShipMaster: We’re his parents!!!

Victro: if anyone should take responsibility for him, it's us!

BekaThePretzel: But sometimes you guys are… otherwise occupied.

Victro: good point XD

BekaThePretzel: Therefore, I take full responsibility for Yuri

YuriTheGrape: IM 16 I CAN BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MYSELF

SelfieQueen: i bed to differ

SelfieQueen: beg

ChikenNugget: ooooooh beds! Im tired

Victro: no matter what happens, im glad to know that Minami will always be a cinnamon roll

ChikenNugget: ooooooo thank you! <33333

BekaThePretzel: Why aren’t you glitching out anymore

ChikenNugget: i got phichit to fix it! He’s so skilled with phones

YuriTheGrape: gee i WONDER why -_-

BekaThePretze: Babe, why do i love your sarcasm

YuriTheGrape: cause you love me

BekaThePretzel: I do, in fact, love you

Victro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGHGHGHHG

ShipMaster: OTP

SelfieQueen: you guys are freaking out more than you should

ChikenNugget: WHY SHOULD WE NOT IT'S OTAYURI!!!

_*Victro has added DatButt*_

BekaThePretzel: Oh, g**

YuriTheGrape: if it's JJ again I will f***ing murder you victor

Victro: i added Chris, hes my friend and he he shouldnt he left out!

DatButt: I totally agree with victor :)

Victro: :)

ChikenNugget: if we’re adding friends, then…

_*ChikenNugget has added HongKong*_

YuriTheGrape: whos this b****

ChikenNugget: be nice! Hes Guang Hong Ji from China and he is a precious cinnamon roll

Victro: how could anyone be more precious than minami?

HongKong: Hello!!! <3

Victro: OMG THATS HOW

ShipMaster: OMGGGGGG

YuriTheGrape: ...i suppose not a b*** after all

BekaThePretzel: Take it well, Guang. Thats a sincere compliment coming from him

HongKong: ummm thank you?

DatButt: I can see ive been forgotten.

Victro: of course not, chris!!! Were just marveling over guang hongs innocence and your lack of!

SelfieQueen: *whispers* gET REKT

DatButt: and i thought we were fRIENDS VICTOR

Victro: we are, chris!

DatButt: cum on!!! You insulted me! ;)

ShipMaster: …

Victro: UM CAN YOU PLEASE NOT, CHRIS, THERE ARE THREE CHILDREN HERE

DatButt: fine ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since i posted because i usually write at school! so ive had to sneak onto the computer (like i am now) to write... anyway pls leave kudos and comments!!!


End file.
